Ghost Woman Family moments
by Elysium1996
Summary: Oneshots of family moments set over the years. Each chapter seperate complete fics unless noted. Time line will jump back and forth.
1. Maggie 3 and a half years old

9/18/06-New and improved. I got wonderful feedback from so many people that I wanted to make this better. How did I make it better? Well I changed the dialog so that Maggie sounds like a little kid. And just tweeked things here and there. I hope you enjoy the new improved version.

A/N: I have some fluff one shot stories to post about this story line that I figured instead of adding it to GHOST WOMAN I would set up a new side storyline. Each chapter will be a new one-shot and the time line will jump around a lot. You don't have to read Ghost Woman to get the gist of the stories since I am taking every day moments and making silly one shots with them. I hope you enjoy them and if you have a suggested moment for me give me a shout out.

Aunt Jo-win is borrowed from my buddy LPT.

Thanks to my sounding board Timespirt, my linquist LPT and to Cierra for betaing.

5 8 588888(--------------------------)

Three and half year Maggie Eppes old looked up at her mother with a puzzled look. "I have a bwover in your tummy Mommy?" She said in a high pitched voice as she pointed at Elisabeth's belly.

"Yes my little sweet pea." Replied a very pregnant Elisabeth.

"And we're gonna name him afta Daddy?" she asked as she went back to coloring a picture of butterflies.

"Yup, but we're gonna call him DJ for short. Like how we call you Maggie instead of Margaret." She kissed the top of the little girl's head.

She stopped coloring and looked up, "But Pop Pop calls me Mawgwet."

"True because you're named after Nana Eppes."

The little girl chirped, "And my middle name is afta Nonna Geee-uh."

Elisabeth smiled at her daughter, "That's right. You're so smart." She turned back to the stove.

"And the baby wivs in your tummy?"

"You bet'cha but not for too much longer. He's almost ready to be born maybe another month or so."

"Will he have a boofday too?"

"Yes and every year we will celebrate it like we do yours."

"Will Pop Pop bwing him a stuffed doggie for his boofday too?"

Trying not to laugh Elisabeth replied, "He might."

Maggie stopped coloring again and looked at her mother, "Mommy how did the baby gwet in yous tummy?"

Elisabeth froze for a minute as she was putting dinner together. A mischievous grin spread over her features as she said, "Sweetheart listen why don't you go into the living room and ask Daddy your question. He's not doing much except for watching the game."

The little girl jumped off the chair she said, "OK Mommy." She ran into the other room and took a flying leap onto Don's lap

Don exclaimed, "Oof."

She started to bop up and down and said, "I wuv you Daddy."

Don grinned at his daughter and put his arms around her to cuddle, "I love you too sweetheart."

Maggie grinned back and said in a sing song voice, "I wuv you Unka Chah-wee." When she received no reply she said in her best imitation of her father, "Huh-wo uth to Unka Chah-wee?"

Don stifled a laugh, "Hey Chuck your niece is talking to you."

Charlie looked up from the papers he was grading, 'Huh what?"

Don said, "Your niece is telling you she loves your Uncle Chah-wee."

Charlie scowled at Don, "You are not allowed to call me that only Maggie is." He turned his attention to the little girl and gave her a smile, "I'm sorry Maggie what did you say?"

"I said I wuv you Unka Chah-wee."

Charlie smiled, "I love you too Maggie. Come here and give your Uncle Chah-wee a kiss."

"Ok." Maggie jumped out of Don's lap, which made Don exclaim "Oof" again and ran to kiss Charlie on the cheek. She then scrambled back to sit down next to Don. She started to bop around again and said, "Mommy said my bwover he's gonna have a boofday too."

"Yup you got it." Don ruffled her hair.

"Unka Chah-wee?"

Charlie looked up again from the papers, "Yes?"

"Will Aunt Jo-win baby have boofday too?"

"Yes he or she will."

The little girl scratched her arm and said, "Is it a boy wike Mommy's?"

A small smile came over Charlie's lips and he said, "Well we don't know yet. We should know in a few more weeks."

"Weally?"

"Yup."

"And the baby's is yous and Aunt Jo-win's? Wike Mommy's is Daddy's too?"

"That's right." Replied an amused Charlie.

Elisabeth came into the living room with drinks and a sippy cup of juice for Maggie.

She handed a beverage to Don and gave the cup to Maggie.

Don grabbed Elisabeth's hand and pulled her down to kiss him. He said, "Thanks."

"Welcome." She asked, "Whose winning?"

Don made a face and answered, "Yankees are up by one."

"You ok with watching her while I finish up dinner?"

"Yup. She's fine." He said as he squeezed Elisabeth's hand.

She smiled back at him. Elisabeth turned to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead, "Maggie stay here with Daddy. OK?"

The little girl grinned back, "OK Mommy."

Elisabeth stopped and leaned down to Maggie and whispered, "Did you ask daddy your question?"

Maggie shook her head and said, "No mommy. I fowgot."

Elisabeth smiled and patted her daughter's head as she went back in to the kitchen confident that Maggie would ask her father that question.

Maggie turned to Don and said, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Mommy said I should ax you my qwessin cuz you only watchin the game."

Don arched and eyebrow and said, "She did now? Ok well what's your question?" He pulled the little girl in to snuggle with her.

Maggie beamed at her father and said, 'I want to know how my bwover got in Mommy's tummy?"

Don who was starting to take a sip of his lemonade started to choke. "Ummm err uh?" His face started to turn slightly red. Gathering composure Don calmly said, "Well see when mommy's and daddy's love each other they make a baby and the mommy carries it till it's born." Don shot a proud look to Charlie for his response before he went to take another sip of his beverage.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I know that but how did you get it in Mommy?" She said emphatically.

Don's face turned an even brighter shade of red as he yelled, "Elisabeth!"

All he got in response from the kitchen was Elisabeth's laughter.

Charlie who heard the whole conversation turned an evil grin at Don and said, "Yeah Daddy how did you do that?"

Maggie looked up at her Uncle and said in an innocent voice, "You mean you don't know eifer Unka Chah-wee?"

Don took a look at Charlie's face and then howled with laughter as it filled with mortification.


	2. Maggie is 16 years old

Elisabeth walked in the front door with a grocery bag and her oldest son in tow. She turned to him and said, "DJ take your cleats off and leave them in the mud room."

The twelve year old boy responded, "Okay mom."

"Are you hungry? I got some lunchmeat for sandwiches."

"Yeah mom that would be great." DJ opened his mouth to say something else when his older sister sprinted from the family room and interrupted him.

Sixteen-year-old Maggie screamed, "I can't believe you did that dad!"

Don brusquely followed his daughter. He responded, "He's lucky I didn't do worse."

She screeched, "You ruined my life!"

"Well I guess being grounded for a month won't be a problem." He responded angrily.

Before bursting into tears she yelled, "I hate you!" She ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Elisabeth and DJ visibly flinched when they heard the loud slam of the door. Elisabeth looked at Don waiting for explanation on what was going on. He scowled at her and muttered something about sixteen year old girls. With one last look Don stomped in the study and closed the door behind him.

DJ turned to his mother and said, "What happen?"

Elisabeth responded, "I have no idea." She started to walk to the kitchen when she called out for her other son, "Grier? Grier Alan where are you?"

Nine-year-old Grier stepped out of the kitchen knocking into his old brother.

DJ exclaimed as he gave his younger brother a noggie, "Hey watch it squirt!"

Grier responded with a grin, "Don't call me squirt!" He turned to his mother, "Hi mom."

Elisabeth smiled at her younger son, "Hey sweetheart. So do you want me to tell me what all the commotion was about?"

Grier looked at the floor. He said uncomfortably "I don't wanna say."

Puzzled Elisabeth replied, "Why not?"

"I don't want to get Maggie into more trouble."

Elisabeth smiled at her son's protectiveness of his older sister, "From the look of your dad's reaction I don't think she could be in more trouble so go on and tell me."

Deciding that he would tell his mother he said, "I'm gonna whisper it." He stood up onto his tiptoes and told his mother what had happened.

Elisabeth listened carefully slightly amused by the tale that her son was telling. She thanked her son by giving him a kiss and hug.

"Okay sweetheart, thank you for telling me. Are you hungry?"

Grier nodded. "Uh huh."

DJ teased, "What else is new?"

Grier stuck his tongue out at his brother, "You eat just as much as I do."

Elisabeth said, "Okay knock it off you two. You both are gonna eat us out of house and home." She looked at her older son, "DJ do you think you can make your brother and you a sandwich while I talk to your father?"

DJ replied, "Sure mom. I can do that."

"Thank you." She kissed DJ on the top of his head despite his groans of protest.

"Mom!"

She chided slightly, "You're never to old to let your mother kiss you. So deal kiddo. After your done your sandwich go hop in the shower and please don't leave your towel on the floor."

"Okay mom."

She gave her sons one last smile as she left the kitchen. As she walked down the hall she could hear the boys.

"Do you want mustard on your sandwich?" DJ asked.

"No I hate mustard." Grier replied.

"Okay so that means extra mustard." DJ said teasingly.

"DJ! Don't you put mustard on my sandwich." Followed by sounds of playful horseplay.

Elisabeth called out, "Hey no horsing around."

Both of her sons replied in unison, "Yes mom."

Shaking her head at her two son's antics she squared back her shoulders as she knocked on the study door. She called out Don's name as she opened the door. When she walked into the study she found Don sitting at the desk staring out the window. Even after 16 years of marriage Don still made Elisabeth's skin tingle and her heart beat fast.

Elisabeth walked over to Don and leaned up against the desk. "Hey."

He said without looking at her, "They grow up fast don't they?"

Elisabeth put her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah they do "

Don looked over at his wife and said, "But yet you never age."

She let out a small laugh, "Trying to distract me with flattery won't work."

He gave her a small grin back, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"So you want to tell me what happen?"

He sighed, "No not really. But I have a feeling that you got Grier to tell you."

"Of course he did. Don, do you think you may have overreacted?"

Don replied indignantly, "No. Of course I didn't."

"Come on now Don. For heaven's sake you grabbed the kid by his collar and tossed him out the door."

"What do you expect me to do after finding my sixteen year old daughter, who favors her mother in physical appearance, making out and allowing this boy to maul her." He fumed.

"Did he really maul her?" She asked as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Yes he did." He took one look at his wife's face and said, "You think this is funny."

She put two of her fingers together and said, "A wee bit."

"I can't believe that you think what she did was okay."

Mildly annoyed she replied, "Don, I'm not saying that. I don't approve of her behavior at all but you know she's a becoming a young lady now. Or have you failed to noticed?"

He grumbled, "No, I have not. Especially when we were at the supermarket together and all the bag boys were checking her out. I should have listened to you all those years ago and built that tower."

Shaking her head over the tower comment she said, "Don I have to be honest I am more upset about the way she talked to you then her making out with some boy. I guess I better have a talk with her."

Don grunted, "Good luck with that."

She flashed him one of her grins, "I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"If it had been DJ or Grier you caught making out would you have acted the same way?"

Don opened his mouth to reply when he promptly closed it.

Elisabeth replied, "That's what I thought."

"Aw hell Elisabeth it's not the same."

Giving him a small glare, "Not the same?"

"No, for one thing. Maggie's my daughter."

"And the girls your sons could one day be kissing aren't someone's else daughter?"

He rubbed his face as he acquiescence, "Yeah, Yeah you're right."

"Oh so it only took you 16 years to learn that." She said with a playful grin.

He shot her a playful grin back, "If we didn't have a house full of kids I would show you all that I've learned in 16 years."

Elisabeth started to laugh, "Well I believe the houseful of kids is your fault Mr. Eppes."

"Really Mrs. Eppes? I believe you were also present when each of our three children was created. So I think you are just as much to blame for the houseful of kids as I am." Don said as his hand pulled her face closer to him for a kiss. "And all the times we practiced making kids."

She giggled a little as she returned his kiss, "Yes that is true too."

Don took his other hand to hold her face as he kissed Elisabeth deeper. She placed her hands on the side of his face as she returned his kiss.

Maggie knocked on the study door and said as she opened the door, "Hey Dad. I'm really sorr…..Ewww can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes."

Don and Elisabeth laughed at their daughter's response.

Before Maggie could flee back out of the room Elisabeth crooked her finger at her daughter and said, "Come in here, our daughter. We're gonna have a little talk."

* * *

OK so not my favorite but whatever. So i am going back an rewriting parts of Ghost Woman. Basically fixing continuity errors and jazzing it up a bit. Adding some foreshadowing and some little extras. Chapter four the one that is the summary is almost done so that will be posted I am happy that I finally was able to write it. I deleted the last chapter cause I didn't like it. I am going to rewrite the end a bit. As fas as the chapter after that I am having problems so I may just skip to the wedding and all... bleh.

Thanks again to so many who have read and reviewed. I truly appreciate it.

Take care.

oh and wasn't Two Daughter's awesome! and all I have to say is Don looked so yummy.

ok I am done now.

Your truly,

Ely.


	3. Maggie is 3 and a half

Maggie at 3 1/2. Inspired by Megan's line from the Brutus episode:

"I'd stay down unless you want to get hit again."

Don's desk phone trilled interrupting him from a long boring monotony of checking up on leads.

"Eppes. Thank you. I'll be right down." He stood up from his desk and turned to his team. "Hey I'm going downstairs to escort Elisabeth up. She brought lunch."

Colby sighed, ""Yeah rub it in that your wife brought you lunch while us three go without."

Megan chimed in, "Yeah he's such a slave driver."

Don retorted, "Well I'll have you know that she brought lunch for you three wise guys too."

David's eyes lit up, "I knew I always liked Elisabeth."

Don shook his head at them as he stepped away from his desk. After signing his wife and daughter in Don picked up his three and half year old daughter and kissed his wife on the cheek. The Eppes trio stepped onto the elevator.

Maggie hugged Don, "Daddy I saw my bwover in mommy's tummy."

"You did!"

An enthusiastic Maggie replied, "Yeah he was sucking his fumb."

"He was! Wow." He turned to Elisabeth and said, "Sorry I couldn't be there today."

"That's okay no worries.

Elisabeth clasped Don's hand with her free one, "Your daughter decided that she wants to be a doctor."

"You do? What happen to wanting to be a physicist like Uncle Larry?"

The little girl shrugged, "I change my mind. Mommy said's it's a gwirl's pa-wog-a-tiv."

Elisabeth replied, 'Yes I did. You can be anything you want."

"Daddy am I gonna see A-dent Co-bee?"

"Yup he's upstairs."

"Yay! I'm wuv him. I'm gonna mawwy him."

Don and Elisabeth both started to laugh.

After composing himself while stepping off the elevator Don said, "You are?"

She replied to her parents, 'Yup!" Which sent them into peals of renewed laughter.

Elisabeth greeted Megan and David with a warm hello as Maggie hugged and kissed both agents.

Megan gushed, "Elisabeth! You look beautiful! Any day now huh?"

"Oh Lord it can't come fast enough."

David said, 'Well you look wonderful. Thanks for including us with lunch."

"No prob. I figured the slave driver here would forget to eat so that would translate into you all not eating."

Megan grinned, "See even your wife knows you're a slave drive."

"Yeah yeah you three are just a bunch of cry babies."

Maggie jumped up and down, "A-dent Megan where Warry?"

Megan knelt down to Maggie and said, "He's at school honey."

"Ohhhh. With Unka Chah-wee?"

"Yup. With Uncle Charlie."

"Okay. Where's A-dent Co-bee?"

Colby answered, "I'm right here Ms. Magpie."

Maggie shrieked as she ran to hug Colby. He smiled as he picked her up. He turned to Elisabeth and said, "You brought Marie Calendar! Don I love your wife!"

Don growled good naturedly, "Find your own wife."

The group started to walk to the war room to eat their lunch. Maggie squirmed out of Colby's arm to skip ahead of them. She turned to the agents and her mother said, "Daddy did you catch any bad men today?"

Don smiled, 'Not yet but the day is still young."

Maggie scratched her head and said, "No? Why not? Do you make A-dent Megan catch them all?"

Megan shot an amused look to Don as she replied, "Yes Maggie. Daddy makes me do all the work. I catch all the bad guys."

Maggie grinned, "Daddy I changed my mind again. I wanna be A-dent Megan!"


	4. Maggie is 6 years old

an ode to you parents who deal with late nights and kids not wanting to go to bed.

8888888845458888888888

Don was lying on his back his wife was on her side curled up next to him. He started to feel himself drift off to sleep when a little finger poked him in the cheek. He opened one of his eyes and saw his six-year-old daughter standing in front of him. She wore a pink nightgown and carried a beat up stuffed dog. Don opened his other eye and blinked awake. Clearing his throat he said, "Maggie what are you doing out of bed?"

Maggie said in a little girl voice, "Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

"No baby you have to sleep in your own bed like a big girl."

"Oh okay. Well then can I have a drink of water?"

Stretching and slowly getting out of bed he said, "Okay let's go get you some water."

Sleepily Elisabeth asked as he got out of the bed, "Is everything ok?"

Don replied, "Everything's fine. Maggie wants some water. Go back to sleep I'll take care of it."

"Umm ok."

He took his daughter's hand, "Okay come on now."

"Okay Daddy."

He walked her to bathroom taking a paper cup and filled it with water. He handed it to Maggie.

She gave him a sweet little smile and took the cup from him. After taking three sips she said, "Done."

He gave her a tired smile and said, "Alright now off to bed."

Father and daughter hand in hand went to Maggie's bedroom.

"Daddy will you read me a book?" She said as she climbed into her bed.

"No sweetheart it's late and Mommy already read you two books."

With a big sigh she said, "Oh alright Daddy."

He settled the blankets up around her chin, "Good night." Before leaving he kissed her on the forehead.

She said, "Night Daddy."

He started down the hallway and poked his head in his youngest child's room and checked on him. As usual DJ had kicked off all the blankets and was lying sideways on the bed. He smiled to himself as he remembered that Charlie did the same thing as a kid except that Charlie would usually end up on the floor. Don quietly went into the bedroom readjusted the sleeping toddler and fixed the blanket around him Creeping out of the room he returned to his own bed and slid in. He curled up behind Elisabeth and let his one hand drape over her pregnant belly. He heard her snuggle in and sigh in contentment. Not even five minutes later he felt a small finger poke him in the back. Gritting his teeth he rolled over and saw his daughter standing by his side of the bed.

He wearily said, "Maggie why are you out of bed now?"

"Daddy you didn't check for monsters."

Exasperated he said, "Maggie there is no monster."

Annoyed Maggie replied, "Yes there is."

"Okay so if I get up again, walk you back to you room and check for monsters you'll go to sleep right?"

"Yes daddy I promise."

Slowly getting out of bed for the second time Don took his daughters hand. Once in her bedroom he tucked her back into her bed and made a big deal of checking in the closet and under the bed for monsters. "Okay I checked your room. There are no monsters."

"Did ya check for them as special agent or as daddy?"

"What? Oh yeah as uh umm as special agent."

Sleepily Maggie replied, "Good cause I think they are more afraid of Special Agent Man then Daddy Man."

Not able to keep a small grin off his face Don replied, "Yeah? Well I'll remember that."

"Night Daddy."

"Night sweetheart."

Don wearily made his way back to his bed. He curled up again next to his wife and tried to settle into sleep.

Feeling his mind starting to shut off he heard a small voice in the fog, "Daddy?"

Annoyed Don rolled over and said, "Margaret Caroline! What are you doing out of bed again? Didn't you just promise me that you would go to sleep?"

"Yes daddy but I forgot something."

He barked, "What?"

"I forgot to tell you I love you."

Feeling his annoyance ebb away Don said, "Aww baby. I love you too. Come here."

Maggie scrambled up in to the bed and lay down on Don's chest. He heard his daughter sigh in contentment as he stroked her hair. A few moments later she finally drifted off to sleep.

Elisabeth let out a soft laugh and whispered into Don's ear, "She has you so wrapped around her little finger."

**"Yeah and you know who she learned that from."**

**She giggled as she snuggled into Don's side, "Yeah and you love it."**

**Don sighed with contentment as he kissed his wife on the side of her head, "Yeah I love it. **I wouldn't trade this for a million dollars."

**"Yeah well remember that after you've had your second cup of coffee because you **can't keep your eyes open**."**

Don grunted, "Don't you mean third?"

"Probably."

Don closed his eyes and started to settle in for the night when he heard a small boyish voice say, "Daddy, can I sleep in yous bed too?"


	5. Maggie is 4 years old

A/N I borrowed Jordan from LPT. Thanks to LPT for betaing.

A post send off to Larry.

(three years later)

"Unka Wawwy went to space?" said an awestruck Maggie.

Charlie pointed to the darkened sky. "Yup. He flew in a shuttle to a space station."

"Weally? Mommy said that he got to float awound like a puffy cloud."

Charlie grinned, "Yes he did. It's called zero gravity."

Puzzled Maggie replied, "Gwavity? What's gwavity?"

"Well gravity is the natural force of attraction between any two massive bodies, which is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them."

"Huh Unka Chah-wee?"

Don hearing his brother's lengthy and formal explanation to his daughter said, "Hey Chuck, you do know you're talking to a four year old right?"

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed as she jumped up and down till Don picked her up.

"Hi baby." Don said as he kissed his daughter.

Sheepishly he replied, "Yeah right. Umm ok. Uh let me explain it this way. Remember I told you about Sir Isaac Newton?"

Maggie giggled, "The man who had the apoo hit him on the head."

"Yup that's right. The apple fell from the tree hitting him on the head. This is called gravity. It's what makes things fall if you drop it." Charlie picked up a ball that was on the ground and tossed it in the air letting it fall to the ground, "Like this."

Maggie scratched her head and look as if she was contemplating the words her uncle had said, "Wike when Aunt Jo-win dwopped the box of weggs?"

"Yes unfortunately that was gravity that made Aunt Jordan drop a whole carton of eggs."

DOn laughed, "She did not."

Charlie sighed, "Oh yeah."

"Oh ok Unka Chah-wee. Daddy can I have a snack?"

"Sorry not this time. Mommy is waiting for us at home with dinner." He took his daughter by the hand. "Tell Unka Chuck bye bye."

"Daddy don't call him Chuck. His name is Chah-wee. Bye Unka Chah-wee"

Charlie shot a triumphed glare to his brother, "You are so smart Maggie."

He gave her a kiss, "Bye bye. Tell your mommy hi for me."

"Ok I will." She pulled at Don's hand, "Come on Daddy let's get moving."

Don laughed, "Okay. Okay. I'm coming. Sheesh you're worse then your mother. Bye Chuck."

"Don't call me Chuck!"

On the way home Don listened to Maggie babble on about Larry in space, gravity and Aunt Jordan's baby. Once in their house Maggie dashed through the front door to her mother's arms. Don followed quickly in to the house to witness an excited Maggie telling her mother about what Charlie had taught her.

Elisabeth raised and eyebrow, "Gravity?"

Don grinned, "It's best not ask."

Elisabeth grinned back, "I never do."

Later on that evening Don felt a hand shake him awake. He opened up his eyes to see his wife standing over him. "Don I heard something downstairs and Maggie isn't in her bed."

"Hmm? Oh ok." Don got out of the bed and made his way downstairs with Elisabeth following closely behind.

Coming from the kitchen Don and Elisabeth heard the distinct sounds of something cracking followed by soft giggling. To their amazement they found their daughter Maggie sitting on the counter dropping eggs one by one and watching them fall to the floor.

Elisabeth exclaimed, "Margaret Caroline! What do you think you are doing?"

Maggie looked up at as she held an egg ready to be splatter on the floor. "I'm playing with gwavity. It's fun."

Between her teeth Elisabeth said, "Don you know that dream you used to have when you were a kid...?"

"Ummm which one?"

"About being an only child? Yeah well you're gonna get your wish. I'm gonna kill your brother."


	6. Maggie is 7 years old

soomehow this one was missing.

not sure if I deleted it or not...

* * *

"Mommy, no cwust!", whined three-year-old DJ.

Elisabeth handed a knife to her husband and said, "Here, cut the crusts off of your son's sandwich."

Don smirked back at her. "My son?"

"Oh yeah, definitely yours." She smiled as she took their one-month-old infant son, Grier, into the living room.

He grinned to himself as he cut the crusts off the sandwich. "There you go little Buddy."

"Tank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome." Don kissed his son on his forehead as he got up from the table.

Seven-year-old Maggie Eppes asked, "Daddy, can I please have more milk?"

He turned to his daughter. "You sure can."

After taking the cup from Don, she asked, "Daddy? Can we watch a video?"

"Yup, as soon as you finish your lunch."

DJ piped in, "Video!"

Laughing at his son's exuberance, he said, "Yes, video." He watched both his children finish eating their lunches.

After lunch Don asked, "Alright Miss Maggie. What video do you want to watch?"

"Cinderella."

Elisabeth, seated in the recliner and feeding the baby, looked up. "Maggie you've watched that movie at least five times already. Don't you want to watch something else?"

"No, Mommy. I want to watch Cinderella. It's my favorite."

DJ scrambled up to sit on the couch yelled, "Gus Gus!"

Don was perplexed. "Gus Gus?"

Maggie giggled. "Daddy's he's one of the mice in the movie."

"Oh."

Elisabeth added, "The mice are Cinderella's friends, and they help make's her dress for the ball."

"Yup!", Maggie giggled.

Don smiled at his daughter. "Alright then, Cinderella it is."

After putting the movie on, Don stopped next to Elisabeth and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He gently touched the head of his youngest son, who was greedily feeding. Don smiled, "He's eating ok?"

Elisabeth squeezed Don's hand, "Yes he is, and he really hates it when I make him stop, so I can burp him." She then used her finger to unlatched the baby from her nipple.  
As if on cue the infant started to make protesting cries, as she lifted him up to her shoulder to burp. She whispered to him soothingly. "Shhh, it's okay baby." And continued to pat him on the back.

Don asked, "You want me to burp him?"

"Sure." She allowed Don to scoop the baby out of her arms. Don walked back and forth, patting the baby on the back, until he let out a loud burp.

DJ looked up from staring at the movie, and giggled. "Bwuep."

Elisabeth answered, "Yes, DJ, burp. Babies have to be burped."

Don let out a soft laugh, "There you go my boy," He handed the baby back to Elisabeth. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek, and sat on the couch with Maggie on one side, and DJ on the other.

Half way through the movie, Don found himself sitting on the floor, playing blocks with DJ, as Maggie watched the movie. Don smiled, as he made a new building for DJ to knock over with one of his toys cars.

He squealed to Don. "Smash!"

Don watched Maggie, who sat transfixed, staring at the movie, mouthing the lyrics to the song. 'So this is love.'

Shaking his head, he looked over at his wife, who had fallen asleep with baby Grier nestled against her chest. He thought to himself, 'Yes, this is love.'

As if she read his thoughts, Maggie asked, "Daddy what's love?"

Don turned to Maggie, "I'm sorry, what, Sweetheart?"

Maggie got off the couch, and sat down on the floor next to Don. "I want to know what love is."

"Oh. Wow. Okay. You want to know what love is?" He pulled her onto her lap and said, "That's a tough one, but let's see if I can explain." He looked over at his wife again. "Well love is the most special thing in the world. It's the thing that, when you think of someone you love, it makes you feel all warm and happy inside."

He lapsed into silence for a second, "Love's a special bond you have with other people. Like the one I have with you, DJ and Mommy, and now Grier."

Puzzled she asked, "What's a bond?"

"A bond is a special feeling you have with the people you love. It makes you do nice things for them. Like when Mommy plays dress up with you, and when I read you a bedtime story. Or when you play with your brother, even when you don't want to."

She crinkled her nose at that thought. "He's such a pest."

"I know, Sweetheart, but he's still your brother, and you should look out for him."

She sighed dramatically, "Okay, I will, but what else is love, Daddy?" She looked at him like he was a prince among men, and knew everything.

"Love is when Pop Pop tells you stories about Nana, and when Uncle Charlie makes faces at you, to make you giggle."

"Yeah's he funny."

DJ looked up from his blocks and said, "Funny!"

Don grinned, "Yeah, Uncle Charlie is a real hoot."

DJ yelled, "Hoot!"

Don, trying not to laugh at DJ mimicking everything he said, "Shh, DJ. Mommy and Grier are sleeping."

With wide eyes, DJ said quietly, "Hoot!"

Maggie rolled her eyes at her brother. "So, love is like when you watch the game with Uncle Charlie."

"Yup."

"And when Aunt Jordan braids my hair, and lets me help with the baby?"

"Yes, those are all good examples."

"Do you and Mommy have a bond?"

He cast a glance at Elisabeth. "Yes we do, and having the three of you makes it even stronger, cause it shows much we love each other."

"Okay, Daddy, I think I understand." She paused for a second before asking her next question. "But Daddy, if you and Uncle Charlie have a bond too, how come you make him mad, and call him 'Chuck'?"


	7. Grier is 9 years old

Thank to Lemonpoptart for lending me Ben and betaing this for me.

PEEPS!!!

* * *

"Are you ready to confess? It will go easier on you, if you tell me the truth." Don loomed over the suspects, pointing his finger at the evidence before them.

Both suspects looked at each other. Their guilty faces revealed everything to Don.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well?"

"It was DJ's idea. He told us to do it, Dad," confessed nine-year-old Grier.

"Yeah, Uncle Don. It was DJ's idea. He told us to do it," added Benjamin, also nine.

Don raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought we were past this phase of you taking your brothers' suggestions, Grier."

"No, Sir. I mean, yes, Sir."

"Ben?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Don rubbed his forehead. "Okay, well, you two are punished for the rest of the day. Go into the dining room, and sit at the table. Uncle Charlie and I will be deciding your punishment. Hands folded. No talking."

Grier whined, "What about DJ, Dad?"

"Don't worry about him. Worry about your own punishment. Now go," he barked. Don watched the boys trudge away silently.

Charlie walked in. "Don, there is no way to save the microwave. Combined with the melted sugar, and fire damage, you're gonna have to get a new one. Who knew peeps could cause this much damage?"

Don swore under his breath.

Slightly amused he added, "Elle is gonna kill you."

Don snorted, "Oh, no Chuck. You'll be blamed too. If I go down, you're going down with me. She's gonna kill us both."


	8. Maggie is 17 years old

Special thanks to my beta bubbleslayer and lemonpoptart. Jordan is Lemonpoptart's OFC from her fics  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Elisabeth wound up the cord of the iron and placed in the kitchen to cool. She closed the ironing board and placed it back in the closet before she went in search of her seventeen year old daughter Maggie, who was putting on lipgloss in front of the hallway mirror. Elisabeth looked at her watch and said "Maggie go to the study and tell your dad that it's time to go while I round up your brothers." 

Maggie sighed as she checked her teeth for lipgloss. "Okay mom." She looked in the mirror and fixed a stray curl before going in search of her father. She walked down the hallway and found the door to the study ajar. She slipped in and found her father, Don Eppes, sitting at the desk with his hand on his chin. He was slowly flipping through the pages of a large book.

"Daddy?"

Don looked up and removed his reading glasses, giving his daughter a smile. "You look nice in that dress."

Maggie twirled one of her curls around her finger, "Thanks Daddy. Umm, so, mom told me to come get you and to tell you it's time to leave."

"Alright, I just need to grab my jacket, he said as he closed the book.

"I think Mom's got it already with my gown." She craned her head to look at the book. "Daddy, why are you looking at my baby book?"

Don's eyes became wistful for a moment as he ran his fingers over the puffy, fabric bears on the cover. "Just thinking and remembering when you were a little girl." He sat back in the chair, "It seems like yesterday that you were born, took your first steps, and told me you were gonna marry Colby. Where did the time go?"

"Oh Daddy," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Did I really say that?"

"You sure did. You also changed your mind three times in one day on what you wanted to be when you grew up."

She giggled, "I did not."

Don chuckled as he opened the baby book, and looked at the picture that his dad had taken the day that Maggie was brought home from the hospital. "You were so tiny. But look at you now, all grown up. You turned out to be a beautiful, intelligent, and talented young woman. I guess you don't need your old man any more, huh?"

Instead of her usual eye rolling Don was surprised when she came around the other side of the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck. She said, "Don't be silly Daddy. I'll always need you."

Don felt himself choked up with emotion and hugged his daughter back tightly.. Finally reigning his emotions he cleared his throat and let go of her. He noticed her eyes looked moist when she pulled back. With a dramatic sigh she said, "Come on Daddy, we'd better get moving. You know how mom can get."

Don snorted, "Yes, yes I am quite aware of your mother and her quirks." He started to say 'let's get moving' when her heard Elisabeth call out, "Come on, come on. Do you two want to be late?" Father and daughter gave each other knowing looks as they shuffled past Elisabeth out into the hallway.

Elisabeth touched Don's arm, "What was that look you two shared all about?"

Don gave her one his thousand watt smiles, "Nothing Dear."

"Uh, huh." She raised an eyebrow, "Fine, don't tell me now. I'll get it out of you later."

He laughed, "I am sure you will."

She gave him a playful shove as they walked down the hallway, "And that smile does not work on me Fed."

"Is that what you tell yourself Elle," he asked as he leaned down for a quick kiss before giving his wife another smile. He whispered, running his lips over her ear causing her to sigh in delight, "'Cause you and I both know that that is the farthest thing from the truth."

"Yuck. Come on you two. You're gonna make me late," Maggie said impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, yes, we're coming." Don and Elisabeth both smirked as they followed their daughter out to the car.

* * *

Well over three hours later, Don sat proudly among his family, his wife, children and his father on one side, and his brother and his family on the other, as he watched his daughter walk across the stage to receive her high school diploma, and graduate in the top five percent of her class. After the ceremony, he insisted that his sister-in-law Jordan take a photo of Charlie and him, with their arms around Maggie, to set on the mantle at the Craftsman, next to the a photo of Charlie and him on their graduation day. 


	9. DJ is 3 and a half

Title: Even a Fed Can Bake a Cake  
Pairing/Character: Don/Elle, Maggie, DJ, Grier (Children), and mention of Jordan  
Summary: Don bakes a cake with his kids  
Challenge: Response to jlm110108 's Mother's Day fic challenge  
Word Count: 1000  
Rated: G  
AN: Thanks to lemonpoptart for lending me Jordan and betaing for me. Any other mistakes are well, mine.  
Disclaimer: I own some tic tac's oh wait they are gone.

123456789  
Don held his infant son, as his wife kissed them goodbye on their cheeks.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Slightly exasperated, Don replied, "Elle, I think I can handle my children for a few hours. So go have fun with Jordan at the spa."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Your children, hmm? Okay then, if you sure."

"Yes, I am sure." Don said, while he extricated one of Grier's hands from pulling on his hair. "We'll be fine." He leaned over and kissed her lips, before giving her one of his smiles.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." She leaned in and kissed her son again, "Bye bye, my Little Boy. Be good for Daddy."

Seven-month-old Grier cooed and smiled for Elisabeth, before he stuck his little fist into his mouth. Don took the baby's other hand, and made him wave 'bye –bye'. "Okay, let's go see what your siblings are up to." Don walked into the play room to find DJ playing with his trains. He looked up at Don and grinned. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, little Buddy."

"Daddy twain." He held up one of the trains for Don to see.

"I see. Very nice."

"Daddy?" Don turned to see his daughter standing there. "Is mommy gone?"

"Yes, she just left."

"Okay." Don watched her take something from behind her back. "Do you want to see what I made for mommy at school for mother's day?"

"I sure do," Don said with a warm smile.

Maggie grinned back, and opened the bag she held. She took out an object with beads glued to it. "It's a pencil holder. Isn't it pretty?"

"It sure is. You did a real nice job. Mommy will love it."

"Oh, and I made a card, too." She took out a piece of folded construction paper, with some drawings on it.

Don looked at it, while he tried to keep the baby from grabbing it. "Well, you really did a nice job. You know what? You want to make a card from you and your brothers for Mommy?"

"Sure, Daddy." Maggie replied.

DJ looked up and squealed, "I help too?"

"I think we can do that." He turned to Maggie. "Why don't you get the paper and crayons together, Maggie?"

"Okay, Daddy." Maggie twirled one of her long dark curls. "Uh, Daddy, can we make Mommy a cake for Mother's Day?"

Don blinked twice before responding. He shifted his son to his other arm. "You wanna make what?"

"I want to make Mommy a cake." The little girl replied with her hands on her hips in her best imitation of her mother. Don bit his tongue so he wouldn't laugh at the look of determination on her face. He mused to himself it was moments like this Maggie once again proved whose daughter she truly was.

"Um, okay." he thought to himself, 'my daughter wants to make her mother, the pastry chef, a cake.' "I guess we could do that, but let's go check to see if we have the stuff to do that. Come on DJ, we're gonna go into the kitchen." He walked to the kitchen with his children in tow. He placed Grier into his bouncy seat, and turned on the music and light mobile for him. "All right let's see what we got." He opened Elisabeth's cookbook binder, and flipped through the recipes. He stopped on one called 'Easy Vanilla Cake', and quickly scanned the recipe and directions. He thought 'okay, well, this one doesn't seem too hard. I am sure I've picked up a trick or two from Elle by now.' He opened the fridge and cupboard, and began to pull out all the ingredients he needed, before smiling back at his children. Don opened the drawer, and pulled out one of Elisabeth's white aprons and slipped it over his neck.

Maggie giggled, "Daddy, that's Mommy's."

Don laughed. "Yes, it is but I don't think she will mind. You guys ready to start this?"

"Me help too" added DJ.

Don ruffled his hair. ""Of course you can!" He gave both of his children a confidant smile, and thought to himself, 'oh yeah, this is gonna be easy.'

123456789  
Elle came home from her day with Jordan. She walked past the kitchen, and noticed the mop and bucket out in the middle of the floor, and the non-toxic, citrus, kitchen cleaner was out on the counter. She thought to herself, why are those out? I didn't leave them out. She then proceeded into the rest of the house, and spied the vacuum cleaner out in the dining room. Also, in the dining room was Elisabeth's glass cake plate, that contained a lopsided cake covered in chocolate frosting, and scattered with multi colored sprinkles. She felt a small grin form on her lips, as she looked at the cake. She shook her head, and laid her purse down on the table, before going in search of her family. Not finding them down stairs, she wandered upstairs. She spied Grier in his crib, taking a nap. She quietly crept out of the room, to follow the sounds of giggling. She found Don in the bathroom, with Maggie and DJ. Maggie was in her robe, her hair was damp and combed out. DJ was giggling as he splashed in the tub. Don and the two kids looked up, as Elisabeth entered the bathroom. Don gave her a wan smile. Elisabeth covered her mouth as she looked at Don. He had frosting in his hair, on his clothing and some smeared on his cheek. Don sighed. "Don't ask."

"Don't worry. I won't," She grinned. "How about you go get cleaned up, and I'll finish with these two. Go on. I got it."

Don opened his mouth to protest, but then quickly closed it. "Thanks. I won't be too long."

"No problem." She touched his arm, "And Don? Thank you."

He smiled back, and kissed her on the forehead, "You're welcome. And happy early Mother's Day."


	10. DJ is 2 years old

A Family Moment Fic:  
Characters: Don, OC-Elle, Maggie, DJ  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 808  
Thanks to LPT for betaing, and for kid speak.  
Disaclaimer: nothing is mine. I just like to play.

---------------------------------------  
Don stretched awake, and found himself alone in bed. He rubbed his eyes, and laid there for a second, before slowly getting out of bed. He stepped towards the bathroom to take care of his morning routine. A few minutes later he stepped out, and was about to get his robe on to head downstairs, when heard whispers coming down the hall. He quickly got back into bed in a sitting position, and pulled the covers up to his stomach.

Don felt his face split into the widest grin, when his wife and two children came in with breakfast and presents.

Maggie yelled, "Happy Father's Day, Daddy!"

"Daddy Day," DJ piped in before he jumped onto Don's lap.

"Thank you Little Buddy." Don replied, as he gave his son a hug.

"DJ, scoot over to Daddy's side, so I can give him his breakfast." Elisabeth said, with an amused smile on her lips.

"Tay." The little boy crawled over, and sat to Don's left.

Elisabeth set the tray on Don's lap. She leaned down and kissed Don on the cheek and said, "Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you." He grasped Elisabeth's hand and gave her a kiss back, before he patted her burgeoning four-month pregnant belly.

"Daddy, I made you a present. Wanna see?" Maggie asked

"I sure do, Sweetheart."

She grinned as she handed him a white box with a red ribbon on it. "Mommy put a bow on it for me."

"Ah, I see." Don open the package to reveal a pencil holder that had multi colored painted Popsicle sticks glued around it. In the holder were pens with Don's name on them.

Maggie giggled, "Mommy bought the pens with your name on them. She said that you are always losing yours, and this will help."

Don arched his eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Well, it's true." Elisabeth laughed, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "DJ, why don't you give Daddy his present from you?"

"I no have. I weft it my woom." The two year old exclaimed.

"Well go get it, you Silly Goose." Elisabeth said as she shook her head. .

"Tay!" He jumped off the bed, and made a mad dash for his room.

Elisabeth called out, "Slow down. Daddy is not going any where."

DJ froze in place. He gave his mother a sheepish grin before taking one exaggerated step after another, towards his bedroom.

Both Don and Elle chuckled at their son's antics.

Maggie climbed on the bed too. "Here, I made this card too."

"Very nice." Don looked at the card. Inside Maggie wrote in her seven year old hand printing on the front of the card.  
_  
'I love my Daddy'_

On the inside of it she had written,  
_  
'Cause he is the best. He finds bad men and puts them away. He is strong and funny. We play baseball and eat ice cream. Love Margaret Carolyn. _

"Aww thank you Baby." Don kissed the side of Maggie's head.

DJ came running back to the room, but stopped and moved very slowly when he got to the threshold. He had a large grin on his face, and walked over to the bedside. "Ear Daddy. I picked it out all by myself."

"You did?" Don took the offered gift bag from DJ. He noticed that Elisabeth had turned her head, and put a hand on the side if her face. Puzzled at her actions, he took out the item that was wrapped in tissue paper. He unraveled the tissue paper slowly, giving his young son a wink before finally revealing the present. Don took one look at the item before he slowly said, 'Uh, wow Buddy, this is the nicest yellow tie with fish on it I have ever seen."

"Yous wike it Daddy?"

Elisabeth's shoulders were shaking with amusement, when she gave Don a mirthful glance.

Don cleared his throat before answering the question, "I, most certainly do, Little Buddy. It is uh, very bright and happy."

DJ jumped up on the bed and yelled, "Yay! Daddy wikes da tie." He stopped jumping on the bed, and turned a solemn face towards Don. "Yous wear to catch bad guys, wight Daddy?"

This was the last straw for Elisabeth a loud giggled escaped her lips. "He sure will. Right, Don?"

Don narrowed his eyes at Elisabeth before smiling at his son. "I will certainly be happy to wear it to catch the bad men." Don grumbled to himself, remembering that he did the same thing to his dad, and knew somehow, that Alan was getting revenge on him.

Maggie tapped her mother on the shoulder, "Mommy, didn't DJ pick out one of those ties for Uncle Charlie and Pop Pop too?"

"He did." She answered unable to keep the evil grin off her face." Except that Uncle Charlie has a matching vest."


	11. Maggie is 2 months old

Part of the Ghost Woman Family Moment One shots  
Pairing/Characters: Don/Elle  
Rating: G  
Word count: 200  
Summary: Don's best Birthday present ever  
Notes/Warnings: Thanks to sororcula for betaing. Any other boo boos are mine!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs. I just like to play with them.

Don had his newborn daughter cradled against his chest. He rubbed her back gently till she fell into a sound sleep. He felt her little body sigh, content against him, making his love for this little creation swell in his chest. He kissed the top of her soft hair and gently cuddled her close to him. He closed his eyes and sat in contented silence for awhile till Elle stepped in, wrapped in her robe, freshly showered, her hair still damp. She gave Don a tired smile as she sat on the edge of the couch. She reached over and lovingly ran a hand through his hair.

Don looked up at her and returned her smile. He indicated with a bob of his head that Maggie had fallen asleep.

Elle mouthed the words 'thank you' and kissed the side of his forehead. He nodded in answer and squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips for a light kiss.

She leaned in close and said softly in his ear, "Did you have a nice birthday, Daddy?"

Don's face broke into a large grin as he looked down again at his daughter. He whispered, "Yeah I did, best birthday ever." 


	12. Maggie is 17 part 2

A Family Moment Fic:  
Summary: Don as over protective father  
Characters: Don, OC-Elle, Maggie  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 637  
Thanks to jlm110108 and sorocula for betaing and trying to help me come up with the end. I'll leave the rest of the conversation to your imagination...  
Disaclaimer: nothing is mine. I just like to play.

"Mom! Where's my pink shirt?" Maggie Eppes called down from her bedroom.

Elisabeth looked up from her novel. She was stretched out on the couch, her feet resting in Don's lap as he watched television. "I don't know, Maggie. Did you check the laundry basket in the hall?"

"Found it, thanks! What about my Old Navy jeans? Oh wait, they're here too."

Shaking her head, Elisabeth returned to her book as Don asked, "So where is she going tonight?"

"Uh, out to the movies with some friends."

"Yeah, who's driving?" Don asked, his lips pursed.

She looked up again to meet the gaze of her husband. "Devon's mom is driving them and I told Maggie that we would pick them up."

Maggie yelled from the top of the stairs, "Mom, can I stay over at Devon's?"

Don called back, "Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but Devon got asked to cover Kayla's shift so we'll be working together."

"Fine, does this mean you don't need a ride home?" Elisabeth asked.

"Nope. Devon's mom said she would come back to get us."

"Ok, fine then," Don answered before turning back to Elisabeth. "Is that boy going to be there?" Don's eyes narrowed as he said the last word of his sentence.

Amusement flickered on her lips. "Yes, Ethan is going, but there are at least eight other people going."

He harrumphed in reply, crossing his arms across his chest. "I still think she is too young to date."

Elisabeth chortled. "Don, stop being ridiculous. She's seventeen, not twelve, and besides, Ethan's a nice boy. You've coached his brothers in little league and met his parents several times."

"I don't care whose kid he is. He's with my daughter, my only daughter."

Elisabeth muttered to herself, "Thank God."

"What?" Don glared back at her.

"Nothing, dear. Relax. Everything will be fine." She put her book down and slid closer to Don, laying a hand on the back of his neck. She began to knead the flesh there, producing a low rumble from the back of his throat. "So I was thinking, since DJ is at Michael's and Grier is staying over at your brother's for a sleepover with Benjamin, we could have some alone time, if you know what I mean?" She leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Mmmm, sounds good to me," he replied. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back on the couch while Elisabeth continued to massage his neck.

Maggie came running down the stairs dressed in jeans and a pink baby doll tee-shirt. She carried her overnight bag. She scrunched up her face at her parents. "Can't you two even wait till I am gone to start that?"

"Watch it Margaret, or you're not going anywhere," Elisabeth replied with an edge to her voice.

"Sorry. Okay, I'm going to wait out on the porch for Devon."

Don sat up and appraised his daughter's clothing. "Wait. Is that what you're wearing?"

"Umm, yeah. Why?" Maggie answered, annoyed.

Don sputtered, "Those pants are way too tight."

"No they're not! Mom, tell him." Maggie turned a pleading look to her mother.

"Don, the pants are fine. They're what's in style," she answered, trying to soothe him.

"I don't care if they are in style!" His face started to turn red and the vein on his forehead throbbed. "No daughter of mine is going out like that! And that shirt is too short!"

"But Dad!" the teenager cried. "Mom has the same pants on and I don't see you complaining that they're too tight on her." Maggie pointed emphatically at the Old Navy jeans that Elisabeth was wearing. "I heard you say how much you like how they fit her."

Elisabeth smirked, pushing on the vein in his forehead. "She's got you there, Don."  



	13. Maggie is 7 months old

A Family Moment Fic:  
Summary: A magical first Christmas  
Characters: Don, OC-Elle, Maggie  
Rating: K (sugar sweet)  
Prompt: From sororcula she asked for slow dancing with the baby while Elle watches on.  
Word Count: 576  
Thanks to jlm110108, Hope, and sororcula for doing read throughs, word help and brainstorming. Jordan is Lemonpoptart's gal, thanks to her for letting me mention her in this fic.  
Disaclaimer: nothing is mine. I just like to play 

Elle looked up from wrapping Christmas presents, a small grin ghosting her lips as she watched her husband of one month dance slowly with their infant daughter cradled against his chest, lip-synching to Elvis' _Blue Christmas_.All the pain of the past faded as she savored the sweetness of this moment

After a minute or two Don met her eyes and he smiled back, his eyes crinkling up. "You all done?" He kissed Maggie on her forehead and put his hand on Elle's cheek.

Snapped out of her thoughts she replied, "Uhh, what? Oh yeah. Umm, just need to add a bow to Jordan's gift." She snipped off some ribbon and tied a quick bow on it with a flourish. "Voila! Done."

"Nice." He gently extracted Maggie's hand from tugging on his hair. "I really like her. She's good for my brother."

"I do too, and yes she is." Elle sighed and stretched in her chair. "I was thinking of continuing a tradition that my parents did with me every Christmas Eve."

Don picked up one of the baby's toys and shook it for the infant much to her delight. "Yeah?"

"We'd have some of my mother's Christmas cookies with cold milk and my dad would read _The Night Before Christmas_ to us every year. It's one of my favorite memories of my dad." Elle paused as she pulled something out of a small bag. "So I thought it would be a nice memory for Maggie and if we have more children, if you took on the tradition of reading it every year." She handed Don a red covered book with a silver bow on top.

"That is a wonderful idea," he replied, his face lighting up as he opened the book of the famed poem. Inside, Elle had written the family name at the top, then the date 12/24/07 and lastly their three names .

"Great, go sit on the couch and I'll get some milk and cookies," Elle said, kissing him on the cheek before heading off to the kitchen. A few moments later she was back with a tray of cookies and milk and settled down next to Don.

Elle put her hands out to take Maggie into her lap and snuggled in close to Don. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders to hold her close and opened the book.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…"

Elle closed her eyes, listening as he read, his voice soft and deep. It washed over her like the most loving caress, reminding her of the love that she and Don felt for each other and their daughter. This would be their first Christmas together as a family and Elle hoped this would be only the beginning to a very happy future. She tucked away this perfect moment, adding it to the ones she had already collected. Elle opened her eyes to look down at the baby, who was now sleeping soundly against her chest, and brushed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Don read the last lines of the poem and asked softly, closing the book, "She asleep?"

"Mmhmm."

"My two special girls." Don reached out to touch Maggie's cheek, then Elle's, a sweet smile on his lips that crinkled his eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her and murmured, "Merry Christmas," against her lips.

"Merry Christmas," Elle answered in between their kisses. She then added, nuzzling his nose, "I love you."


	14. Maggie is 10 months old

**Title:**Song of Solace  
**Author:** **elysium1996**  
**Prompt: **Passion  
**Pairing/Characters:** Don/OFC, OFC  
**Rating/Category:** R -some nudity  
**Spoilers:** (if applicable)Season 4-Black Swan  
**Summary:** Another case, another day, what keeps Don afloat is his family.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Thank you to my beta **bubblelsayer** and **mercilynn** and **jlm010108** for first reading. Any other mistakes are certainly mine, written for fun and not profit. Song lyrics are from Sweet Baby James by James Taylor and suggested by numb3rsnut.

_This fic was written for the Angst vs Schmoop Challenge at **numb3rswriteoff**. _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was after nine o'clock when Don pulled into the drive way and shut off the ignition. He sat in the car for maybe ten minutes before he made his way inside. It had been a long day, and all Don could hear were Megan's words echoing in his ears, that he was walking a very thin line holding Meechum, even though the domestic terrorism charge was panning out. He wasn't proud of who he'd become since the Crystal Hoyle case, but part of him knew he'd always been on this path. At times he seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into an abyss, and he only stayed afloat because he had to, he had to for his team and his family. He thought about all the changes that had come about over the last year, how his family had grown, it wasn't just his dad, Charlie and his team anymore. He now had a wife and child, two other people that he had to stay afloat for.

He rubbed his face and stepped out of the car, trying to put the day behind him. He wanted nothing more than to go inside, kiss his daughter and crawl into bed next to his wife.

He looked up and frowned when he saw the light in his daughter's room was still on at this hour. Don stepped into his home and locked up behind himself. He flipped through the mail before locking his gun up in the safe and taking his jacket off, tossing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs. Don's weariness increased as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, his usual self doubts beginning to creep into his thoughts.

Don rubbed his face in annoyance before he heard the sounds of his daughter's cries upstairs. He felt concern rise in his chest, pushing everything else aside, and made his way upstairs two steps at a time. Don found his wife holding his daughter, trying to soothe the infant. She was patting Maggie's back, and humming softly to her.

Don looked into Elle's eyes and saw warmth and love there, tinged with weariness.

She said, "I didn't think you would be home."

He rubbed his face before answering, "Yeah."

She switched the infant to the other side. "I missed you."

"Me too. Is everything all right, she's up late?"

She sighed. "She's cutting a new tooth. I've been trying for the last hour to get her to sleep."

Maggie lifted her head up and mewled the most pathetic sound in Don's direction.

He felt everything that had been bothering him just ebb away, replaced by concern for his child. He put out his arms to take her saying, "Here let me try."

"Don, I know it's been a long day for you. I'll get her to settle down sooner," she added with a small smile, "or later."

Don reached out and touched his wife's face. "It was, but I want to. I," he paused, "I need too."

Elle nodded her understanding at what was going on in Don's head, before kissing her daughter's forehead and placing the baby in Don's outstreatched arms. "Good luck."

Don smiled gently and walked into the nursery. He began to hum a tune, his daughter snuggled against his chest while he rubbed her back.

Don sang softly, his infant daughter cradled against his chest.

_  
"And as the moon rises, he sits by his fire,  
thinking about women,  
and glasses of beer.  
And closing his eyes as the doggies retire,  
he sings out a song which is soft, but it's clear,  
as if maybe someone could hear._

"Goodnight, you moonlight ladies.  
Rock-a-bye sweet baby James.  
Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose,  
won't you let me go down in my dreams,  
and rock-a-bye sweet baby James" 

He started to sing the next line while sneaking a peak down at her. At last he thought, she was finally asleep. He slowly inched his way up out of the rocking chair and made his way over to the crib. He held her briefly in his arms, brushing a light kiss on the top of her dark curls before gently placing her in the crib. Don crept out of the room, casting a quick look at the ten month old. He loved his daughter more than anything, but was glad she was finally asleep, a teething infant did not make for a good night sleep. He felt oddly at peace with himself, his earlier weariness gone and replaced with a second wind of energy.

He now had it all, a family of his own, a wife who knew him better than anyone, and a daughter who was the light that he clung to dearly when things were at their darkest.

Don started to make his way down the stairs when he heard his wife call to him to join her in their bedroom. He took his cell phone off his belt loop to check for missed calls as he stepped into his room.

"You need me," he asked as he stepped into their bedroom. The lights were dimmed and his eyes settled on his wife lounging on the bed in a red neglegee.

She grinned, her finger tracing patterns on their bed quilt, "You could say that." She patted the spot next to her saying, "How about you come and join me?"

Returning her grin Don closed the door behind him and swaggered his way over to the bed. "I think I can handle that." He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "You have something in mind?"

Elle sat up on her knees and began to unbutton Don's white-collar shirt. "I was thinking of you and me spending some quality time together, hmmm?"

"I like the sound of that." Don trailed his fingertips over her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. He lowered his lips to slowly kiss his way up her neck.

She sighed against him, her hands dropping to his thighs. "Why don't I finish helping you get out of these clothes?"

Don murmured in agreement his hands still skimming her skin. He watched her slowly divest him of his undershirt, his shoes, and then slide his pants off, all the while tantalizing him with glimpses of her cleavage and thighs.

She stood in front of him and ran her hands through his hair. "Your hair is getting long."

"Yeah, I'll get a cut in my spare time."

"Nah I kind of like the curls, gives me something to grab on to."

"Ohh, kinky," he replied with a wink, making her giggle.

She said huskily,"Why don't you slide under the covers and I'll show you just how kinky."

Don's face broke out into a large smile. "Well all right then." He slid under the soft sheets, pulling them up to his waist. "How about you slip that nightie off and then join me?"

She smiled shyly and glided the straps down off her shoulders allowing the garment to skim down her skin to the floor.

Don got quiet for a second as he gazed at his wife standing nude before him. He sometimes couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like her. She was smart, funny, and stunningly beautiful. He wished it hadn't taken him so long to find her.

Her voice was concerned when she asked, "Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just thinking how beautiful you are. Come here."

Elle pulled the covers up and slid in beside him.

He said again, "You're so beautiful." Then he kissed her, pulling her close to him, feeling her skin press against his.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Don."

"I love you too." He kissed her deeply, savoring her sweet lips. " Let me show you how much."


	15. Maggie is 27 years old

Title: Isn't She Lovely  
Pairing/Characters: Don, OFC-Maggie, mentions of Don/OFC-Elle  
Rating: G  
Summary: Don writers an important letter  
Word Count: 300  
Spoilers: None  
Notes/Warnings: Thanks to **bubbleslayer** and **sororcula** for the content help and beta's. Title from Stvie Wonder song Isn't She Lovely.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs nor the character of Don.

_To my beautiful daughter on her wedding day,_

I sit here writing this letter to you on this day to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you. You have grown into the woman I always knew you'd become, intelligent, beautiful and strong. From when you were a little girl I watched you triumph, fall and persevere over any obstacle that came your way. You've taught me so much about myself, showed me the meaning of unconditional love, that I don't want to give you up as you enter into this chapter of your life.

I love you so much and wish for you nothing but the best. I hope your future husband knows he is about to receive my greatest jewel and gives you all the love and support you deserve.

May you have nothing but endless love and happiness for the rest of your life.

All my love,

Daddy  


Don set down the pen and looked down at the words he had written. He placed the letter next to the Tiffany's box, a wedding gift for his daughter.

Today, his princess was getting married. He still found it hard to believe that twenty-seven years had passed since she was born.

Don had watched her grow from a sweet baby, to a terrible toddler and then to a charming girl. Before he knew it, she had become a strong willed teenager and then a woman. Now today, she was embarking on a journey, one that hopefully would give her only joy.

Looking down at his hands, he saw the sun glinting off of his own wedding band, recalling the day he first slipped it on.

Despite the joyful occasion, Don couldn't help think today was the day he lost his little girl.


End file.
